Makizō Aramaki
, nicknamed Maki-Maki, is the 10th Seat of the 11th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 122, page 1 Personality He is often very timid and cowardly, in contrast to other members of the 11th division, and is unable to understand why Ichigo and his friends would risk their lives for Rukia Kuchiki. He is very annoyed by the nickname that Yachiru Kusajishi gave him, and is also frightened of her, despite serving her for almost ten years.Bleach manga; Chapter 128, page 16 Plot Soul Society Arc Aramaki encounters Orihime Inoue and Uryū Ishida as they travel across Seireitei disguised as Shinigami. Despite being drunk, he sees through Orihime and Uryū's lie claiming to be part of the 11th Division, as they had uniforms with the 12th Division's insignia on them, and were not carrying their swords, which was not typical of members of the 11th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, pages 14-15 Some 12th Division members arrive and knock him to the ground with a piece of wood, having been ordered by their captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, to bring the two to the 12th Division barracks. When Mayuri causes the men to explode, Orihime protects Uryū and Aramaki with her Shun Shun Rikka abilities. Aramaki is confused by why Orihime is upset with the death of the 12th Division Shinigami and why she saved him.Bleach manga; Chapter 121, page 10 As Uryū begins fighting Mayuri, he orders Aramaki to take Orihime to safety, threatening to shoot him if he does not comply. As Aramaki retreats with Orihime, Orihime demands that she let him go so that she can help Uryū, but he refuses. When Orihime bites him, he knocks her unconscious, and shortly thereafter, encounters Yachiru. Yachiru has him take her back to the 11th Division barracks so that she could lead Kenpachi Zaraki to Ichigo. He accompanies them as they look for Ichigo, questioning them on why they would go so far for a friend. The group eventually catch up to Ichigo after his victory over Byakuya Kuchiki. When Ichigo asks who he is, he says that he is nobody important and that Ichigo should just pretend that he is not there.Bleach manga; Chapter 167, page 15 Bount Arc Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Kenpachi confronts Gremmy Thoumeaux, Makizō cheers him on alongside several other 11th Division members and claims that they have already won.Bleach Volume 64, page 80 Powers & Abilities Aramaki's Zanpakutō is never seen unsheathed, nor is anything known about it beyond him carrying it with him throughout his time with the Ryoka. Being a tenth seat, he has an above average level of strength for a Shinigami, but is significantly weaker than a lieutenant. Hakuda Practitioner: Aramaki was able to knock out a struggling Orihime with a single chop to the neck, something that was more than he intended to do.Bleach manga; Chapter 122, page 2 Quotes * (To the Ryoka) "You're all crazy, aren't you? Who is Rukia Kuchiki to you people? Isn't she just a friend? Is it really necessary to go this far just for a friend?"Bleach manga; Chapter 164, page 4 References Navigation de:Makizō Aramaki es:Makizō Aramaki Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:11th Division Category:Seated Officers Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Needs Help